madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Figneria Alshavin
| Casualname = Fine | Age = 25 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Yellow | Birthplace= Unknown | Status= Alive | Weapon= Bagren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mercenary (Former) Lord of Legnica | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Legnica Commander of Legnica Army | Army= Legnica Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Figneria, also known as Fine, is a successor to the late Sasha as Zhcted's new Vanadis and the current owner of Bargren. Character Information Appearance Fine has a very long hair with her front hair-bangs covers her right eye. She also has an average body built with a well-endowed bust size.Light Novel Volume 12 Colored illustration. She is also wearing her long black dress which almost exposing her cleavage, as well having blue straps surrounding her.Light Novel Volume 12 Cover. One notable feature about her fashion is her black cape with white feathery collar and the design of falcon sewed on her clothes vividly stood out. Personality As an experienced mercenary, Fine is a stoic woman who would do anything to ensure her personal survival, though money isn't her primary focus. Due to that principles, Fine would constantly find any active war available in the battlefield; additionally, because she often doing her job alone, Fine also prone to distrust towards anyone who could be her potential enemy, especially during a battlefield. Fine also not a socialable person either as she rather to be a listener in most conversations and only asks questions about only topics that interested her.Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue History Little is known about Fine, though records were shown that she was a former mercenary-for-hire who wandered across the entire continent in order to seek a battlefield. Prior her life as a mercenary, Fine was hired by some village to repel and defeat nearby bandits in the forest. In an unknown battle, Fine was on a losing side as her former allies were chased by her enemy and as retaliation, she had to kill her enemies in order to escape form her pursuers. Whist seeing the battle where both armies were still fighting, Fine met Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion who attempted to invite her to escape from the battlefield. Having initially suspicious over Vissarion's invitation, Fine followed the leader anyways into the mercenaries camp. In the camp, she also met the youngest members of the group, Eleonora Viltaria and Limlisha who were also Vissarion's protege, and she was surprised when she listen to Elen's curiosity about her before Vissarion arrived an stopped her. Having gained the horses and gold, Fine asked Vissarion about a child mercenary in the group which Vissarion answered that the young Elen was actually the group's veteran in due to her adoption by Vissarion. Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Page 14. At her age of 20, Fine's abundant experience in warfare and skills have earned her reputation as "Finé of the War Blade" in the continent. Despite her involvement in most of Silver Gale Mercenaries wars and her unlikely friendship with Vissarion, she did not join the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fine also learned from Elen that Vissarion had a vision to build a kingdom where people could live in a happy and safe life, something that Fine deemed as mere illusion. Nevertheless, in order to help Vissarion to fulfill that vision despite her skepticism, Fine trained her swordsmanship and learned literacy in both reading and writing. The one battlefield however, Fine became the Silver Gale Mercenaries's enemy where she fought and defeat Vissarion in a duel. Her victory over Vissarion not only resulted the former leader's death and shattered his vision, it also caused the disband of the Silver Gale Mercenaries where its former members went separated ways. Even she managed to defeat Vissarion, several years later she's still remembers about his legacy of making the kingdom he envisioned for. Light Novel Volume 12 Prologue Page 20. Chronology The New Vanadis of Legnica Several months after Sasha's death, Fine was chosen by Bargren as the new Vanadis of Legnica and she had to confirm her status by meeting King Viktor, Zhcted's current king. During her journey in a crossroads between Legnica and Silesia, Fine remarked anything about Elen and the defunct Silver Gale Mercenaries whilst lamenting her position as a Vanadis like Elen. Regardless, she is eager to reunite with Elen again. After meeting with Viktor, Fine also meets Eugene Shevarin, Earl of Pardu and also Viktor's official successor, who is acting as her mentor in responsibilities as the Vanadis. However she didn't noticed that Eugene was also a former mentor of Eleonora Viltaria and Limlisha. Powers and Abilities *'Fighting Skills'-As a former mercenary, Fine is proficient in any fighting skills to defend herself against enemy she faced. *'All Weapons Proficiency'-At one point in her battles, Fine is capable to use any weapons she can find for her advantages, even using her enemy's weapons to kill her target. *'Dual Dagger Mastery'-Figneria's main weapon was primarily Dual Dagger. She was more proficient on using Dual Dagger even she proficient on many other weapons as well. Weapon and Equipment *Bagren- Fire type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Fine's primary weapons. It is also once owned by its former owner SashaLight Novel Volume 4 Cover. Trivia *As the current story-arc (Arc Three) runs so far, Fine is the only known new Vanadis to replace the former as Zhcted's prestigious War-Maiden. This also makes her as the eldest Vanadis after Sasha, Sofy and Valentina. *By far, Fine is the only Vanadis whose nickname did not involved Viralt nor its powers. *Currently Figneria is the youngest active Vanadis despite she was the eldest of the age amongst the Vanadis. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Citizen Category:Mercenary Category:Vanadis